Las cosas que no se tocan
by JHOrdi
Summary: Inicialmente este era un one shot sobre el maestro al que titule "Las cosas que no se tocan" El nombre no cambió, como podrán ver, pero fue tanto el placer que me otorgó escribir sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos que no resistí a la tentación de crearle toda una serie de one shots sobre las distintas etapas de la vida del maestro Happosai. Capitulo 2: "A Cologne, con amor"
1. Las cosas que no se tocan

**Los personajes de Ranma y ½ no me pertenecen. Esta historia la escribo sin fines de lucro**.

_Esta historia va dedicada a todas las pequeñas _ y grandes, porqué no _ mentecillas hentai. Recuerden que las apariencias pueden llegar a engañar al lector, afilen muy bien la lectura e intenten disfrutar la historia de una escritora novata que solo busca que ustedes puedan pasar un buen rato en esta página, o al menos lo intenta._

* * *

**Las cosas que no se tocan**

by Jorgi san

.**  
**

A las seis de la madrugada los relámpagos sobre un encapotado cielo emboscaban todo lo que cubrían con su intenso manto, dejando en completa penumbra a todas las superficies pasibles de ser tomadas.

Un – Dos – Tres – Cuatro; un gran estruendo sacudió la tierra a cuatro kilómetros de distancia, y aún así logró colarse por la abertura de la habitación para iluminar la escena. El cuerpo de un diminuto artista marcial yacía boca arriba, con una de sus manos se tomaba del pecho tras dar por finalizada la degustación.

Habían transcurrido siete horas de pasión desquiciada que le hicieron saber a aquel sujeto que la noche en vigilia era desmesuradamente larga. No había podido dormir un segundo en toda la noche y cuando el sol se puso sobre el horizonte se sintió demasiado cansado para saber que amanecía.

Aquella necia y persistente fémina no había reparado en la posibilidad de ser asaltada por la espalda con la guardia baja en plena actividad culinaria: una pena; de haberlo hecho él podría haber mantenido su palabra.

Pero no, gracias a las tentaciones que los demás insistían en poner frente a su persona, aquel anciano inocente no podía más que rescatar a aquellas estimulantes visiones, solo con él estarían a salvo de la maldad de este sucio mundo. Así fue como dictaminó que aquella deliciosa tentación debía de entregarse solo a él.

./.

Toda la cena había transcurrido en paz, en la cocina una muchacha se encontraba dando por finalizado el aseo de su local. Las persianas ya habían sido retiradas para que los clientes evidenciaran el cese de actividades. Sobre una de sus mesas descansaban las llaves del negocio, retorcidas formas de hierro cuya antigüedad y coloridas anatomías no se asemejaban en nada con la moderna decoración.

Oculto entre las sombras, fuera de los límites de la propiedad y con la férrea decisión de encarar a su victima cuando el último de sus clientes pagara la cuenta y saliera por aquella puerta, se encontraba un hombre que bien podría competir con la antigüedad de las llaves si se sumaba la edad de todas y cada una de ellas.

Tras esperar pacientemente a que se retirara, el único testigo que quedaba dentro del lugar de los hechos introdujo su pequeño ser por una de las aberturas del lugar y se acercó lentamente al cuarto trasero. Finalmente estaban solos, o eso suponía. Al rememorar halló dentro de sus vagos recuerdos la figura de un pato, aquella imagen hizo que su cuerpo se carcomiera de furia, ¡un obstáculo más para empezar su juego!, y él que suponía que las cosas podrían llegar a ser más sencillas. ¡Demonios! tendría que esperar a que aquel sujeto llegara de repartir las entregas para atacarlo por sorpresa.

Afuera, la bicicleta de un torpe y enamorado sujeto frenó repentinamente cuando localizó a una gran mancha roja que representaba parte de la marquesina del _Nekohanten._ Con esa referencia y con muchas otras el chino lograba guiarse por la desconocida ciudad. Lo que no le resultaba sumamente difícil era delimitar con que persona podría llegar a toparse, ciertamente todas las mujeres y hombres que conocía se asemejaban en estatura con su género, lo que traía consecuencias sobre su cuerpo cuando llegaba a confundir a su futura mujer con la prometida de otros. Pero aquello no desalentaba al joven a seguir en busca de aquel afectuoso abrazo que necesitaba ser entregado y correspondido por igual.

Al descender de su vehículo y revisar que en sus bolsillos se encontrara la billetera con su contenido en ella procedió a sacarse las gafas de los ojos. Todo un día con el peso de estos sobre su rostro podía llegar a ser una molestia, tras esta acción introdujo sus lentes en el otro bolsillo de su vestimenta donde también se encontraría en compañía de un bello anillo de compromiso que pensaba ser usado algún día.

Completamente miope estiró sus brazos hacía aquel destello en la lejanía que prometía ser la última de sus acciones en ese agitado día, necesitaba urgentemente cerrar aquellos índigos ojos y apoyar su larga melena sobre la almohada: demasiado trabajo estaba afectando la salud del joven. Más, en ese momento solo deseaba verificar que en su hogar todo estuviera en orden. Lo segundo que haría sería velar por el sueño de su compañera de vida, para finalmente descender sigilosamente hacia la planta baja para desenrollar su cama y dormir al pie de las escaleras.

Cuando la vieja momia fue llamada urgentemente desde China por sus colegas, Cologne no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar la cita. A la semana de aquella convocatoria, después de hacer los chequeos pertinentes y hallar que el asunto por el que era solicitada tenía suficientes fundamentos, la matriarca de la aldea partió a su hogar con solo una maleta en su mano y una advertencia que sonaba más a una suplica que a una velada amenaza: "Por tu bien espero que cuides de mí bisnieta" ¿Como explicar aquella sensación? El pecho se le llenó de orgullo al escuchar de viva voz el inusual pedido de aquella persona que era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía la gatita. Lamentablemente su presunción no duró mucho, pues a continuación escuchó las palabras que desmoronarían todos sus ánimos: "Confío en ti para avisarle a mí futuro yerno si algo le pasa a ella. Adiós, Mousse" Lo que a continuación escuchó fue al mono disecado partir de ese lugar mientras soltaba esas desagradables carcajadas que tan nervioso lo ponían.

El deseoso hombre que acechaba impacientemente desde las sombras aguradando por la oportunidad de perpetuar su crimen. Supo ver la oportunidad y provechó el cansancio de su adversario y lo corto de vista que se encontraba y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Para el confiado pato las luces del alumbrado público se empezaron a hacer cada vez más lejanas hasta apagarse por completo, de esa manera logró alcanzar a aquel instante en el que su cuerpo ya no sentía más dolor y finalmente quedó desfallecido.

Al observar aquella escena su agresor empezó a sudar y a sentirse agotado ¿Acaso este era el precio que debía pagar por sus pecados? Tuvo un momento de vacilación; que no duró más que una fracción de segundo.

Sacudió a su víctima para evidenciar si la paliza había sido eficaz: lo fue. Recogió al desmayado joven de sus prendas y dirigió su cuerpo hasta el jardín del terreno, a solo un metro de contenedor de basura de aquel negocio donde los gatos revisaban su contenido con tanto deleite y placer que pasaron por alto el hecho de que tenían nueva compañía.

./.

Inmediatamente él ingresó por la puerta trasera y vio a su próximo mártir, se encontraba guardando en la nevera los ingredientes que todavía quedaban desparramados por la mesada. Tras cerrar aquel artefacto no pudo evitar pensar que algo faltaba dentro de esa escena, pensó en cada uno de los artilugios del local y cuando pasara lista mental de todos ellos detectó a aquel faltante en su empresa.

_ Mousse; pato tonto _ Ya era demasiado tarde. Gracias al reciente reconocimiento del Cat Café, el repartidor se encontraba más ocupado que de costumbre en sus labores. Ya no poseía del suficiente tiempo para acosar a su amiga, apenas si le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa antes de irse a descansar después de una larga y agotadora jornada laboral, aquellas difíciles y extenuantes semanas harían que la china admitiera para si que lo extrañaba en demasía; a él, a sus adorables torpezas, pero por sobre todo a sus palabras de afecto, aquellas que la hacían sentir bien cada vez que vacilaba en sus decisiones. De cualquier manera su amigo poseía las llaves de la puerta trasera y cuanto llegara encontraría una nota escrita de su puño y letra que tranquilizaría al joven en caso de que se preguntara sobre su paradero.

En aquel instante no supo que pasó ni cuanto tiempo duró, solo alcanzó a escuchar gritar esas cinco palabras pronunciadas en un tono de voz tan extrañamente familiar que heló toda su sangre: "¡Técnica del punto de presión!"

_ ¡Aiya! _ Fue la única palabra que llegó a salir de su boca: de saber que solo podría gritar aquello habría pedido socorro.

Finalmente estaba solo. Contempló su botín y apartó a aquellas manos que intentaron obstaculizar que el anciano llegara a disfrutar sin culpa de aquel delito, al menos con esta acción se vería obligado a comprender sobre su accionar; quizás de este modo aquel hombre pudiera salvar algo de cordura: nada más lejano a la realidad.

Con una delicada parsimonia apartó la tela de encajes que los cubrían y quedó embelesado por aquellos tiernos bocados, no esperaba menos de aquella mujer.

De no ser por esas exquisitas redondeces no estaría metido en aquella contrariedad, pero es que rendirse a la tentación resultaba tan sabroso para su paladar, no dejarse vencer por aquel apetitoso pecado repercutía de manera dolorosa en todo su cuerpo, y no podía permitir ese tipo de acciones a su magullado y añejo cuerpo.

_ Si tan solo no hubieran rechazado mi pedido tantas veces, hoy no tendría que recurrir a estas bajezas.

El momento tan anhelado llegó para aquel lujurioso e indomable anciano. Introdujo muy lentamente sus labios en las protuberancias que allí se alzaban quebrantando su lisa anatomía y se dio el gusto de mordisquearlos, mientras su diestra mano oprimía con avidez su base, convencido de que al dejar de palpar aquello pudiera desaparecer cual espejismo. Toda esta acción hizo que en su boca pudiera sentir un nuevo sabor en compañía de sus secreciones bucales.

_ ¡Ah! _ comenzó a jadear cuando sintió descender por su garganta el jugo residual de aquella carne _ ¡No! _ residuos de culpa invadieron su cuerpo. Se había prometido a si mismo no caer en la tentación, se lo había jurado a su familia y a aquella pobre e ingenua fémina, que tras aquellas vacías palabras de afecto por parte del anciano hoy yacía tranquila sin ser conciente de los actos presentes.

Pero el placer crecía a medida que sus manos y sus dientes avanzaban, las desafortunadas suplicas de su conciente y lo erróneo se diluyeron junto con su escasa cordura y la abstinencia contenida en él se desató.

Oportunidades como estas de perpetuar tan sabroso crimen no se sucedían a menudo: lamería, frotaría y empujaría su deleite hasta que éste tomara la misma temperatura que su vientre y sus labios le pidieran detenerse. Cuando creyó que no podía existir más placer se percató que bajo aquella telilla que no había sido retirada por completo se escondía otro placentero error.

¡Pero no podía seguir disfrutando de aquello sin considerarse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía! Su cuerpo le decía que desistiera de sus actos, era su cerebro quien le pedía más, todavía más de lo que estaba capacitado para recibir. Si le hubieran preguntado el porqué frenaba a su cuerpo y desoía a sus pensamientos no habría podido emitir una sola palabra; quizás después de todo sí existiera salvación en aquel roído cuerpo ¿Sería posible que lo estuviera logrando? Consideró que debía de ser difícil para él y para cualquier otra persona contener aquel apetito y más si se les imponía.

¡Odió a toda su familia por ello! y más tarde repudió a todo el pueblo cuando éste se enteró de su nueva situación, hasta se tomaron la molestia de instalar alarmas en todos los locales de comida rápida; solo aquella desactualizada y prejuiciosa mujer pensó que con sus manos bastaba para detenerlo: ¿Y donde es que se encontraba ahora?

Si mal no recordaba, Nabiki Tendo fue la primera en empezar aquel absurdo rumor. Aquella fatídica noche pudo ver implicados a todos los integrantes de la familia en una feroz revuelta solo por un error de cálculos de Kasumi. La mayor de los Tendo sirvió en la mesa cinco albóndigas de pulpo para los seis comensales ahí presentes, quienes pudieron entender de inmediato la situación y dejaron al anciano y una lenta artista marcial frente al único bocado. Los ojos de los dos posibles perdedores de la contienda se encontraron, y por un momento el viejo logró ver resignación en la mirada de la joven.

Cuando se dispuso a tomar lo que le pertenecía la avariciosa niña tomó el plato en el que reposaba la solitaria albóndiga y la dejó frente a su hermana.

_ "Akane, tú lo necesitas más que él, además le estarías haciendo un favor al maestro. Debemos ayudarlo hermanita, porqué al parecer solo correr a las féminas no surte efecto. Si dejamos que continúe comiendo como lo hace puede terminar más gordo de lo que ya está"

_ ¡Gordo! _ Pronunció el viejo al recordar las osadas palabras de aquella joven mientras retiraba las migas de carne de los panes al vapor que le había arrebatado a la descuidada joven de la cesta que cubría con sus manos, comida que ella pensaba reservar para su inquilino.

Fue una de las peores broncas dentro de la familia; platos volaron y una docena de palillos terminaron incrustados en el tatami mientras un panda se cubría de las agresiones con un pedazo de cartel que rezaba la leyenda: "No es mal consejo. Debería cuidarse más a su edad, maestro". En fin, riñas callejeras muy propias de aquella familia."¡Ponerlo a dieta, jah! Pueblo miserable". El era el gran maestro Happosai, no existía persona ni obstáculo que fuera capaz de detener sus deseos, aunque, tal vez, y solo tal vez, un dulce postre de banana cubierto de chocolate y crema pudieran paralizar toda posible acción. Pero definitivamente lo que no existía era un ser humano que lo frenara:

_ ¡Oh, sweetie!

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, acá les dejo la historia que surjió de un reto propuesto dentro del foro "Ranma 1 2" _ se escribe así, sin la barra que espacia a la cifra _ en español. Entre todos los integrantes pudimos repartirnos personajes secundarios, que no están del todo explotados dentro de esta sección de animé para poder ofrecer nuevas opciones a los lectores.

Pd: perdonen por los posibles errores ortográficos, todavía me encuentro aprendiendo de esta agradable y absorbente faena.

**¡Bananabesos pandilla! Jorgi : ) **


	2. A Cologne, con amor

_¡Hola! En sus inicios "Las cosas que no se tocan" tenía como objetivo desarrollarse como una breve historia, un "one shot" que tuviera como protagonista al maestro Happosai._

_Les voy a confesar algo: tengo debilidad por el viejo. No sé porqué, pero sus locuras me divierten y llego a minimizar sus errores perdonándole así la mayoría de sus fechorías. Creo que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) es una bella persona que llegó a ser el diabólico personaje que conocemos en el manga porqué es un incomprendido; un hombre que debe de haber tenido mucha mala suerte (más allá de que se merezca sufrir varias condenas por sus malas acciones). Pero, en fin, me gustó tanto escribir sobre mí viejito que me surgió la idea: voy a crear una serie de pequeños micro relatos que lo tengan a él como protagonista. Espero que disfruten con la segunda historia que tuve el placer de escribir. Los dejo para que la lean._

* * *

Desde el primer día en que pude posar mis ojos en aquella muchacha, supe que nos quedaban años destinados a contemplarnos, supe que mi existencia y su ser iban a inmortalizar por siempre a nuestras almas; aún cuando nuestros cuerpos abandonaran todo movimiento.

¿Y como no amar a una mujer que siempre creyó en mí? Y que incluso en los momentos más difíciles sostuvo a estas dos manos para reconfortarlas en su pecho.

**A Cologne, con amor**

by Jorgi san**  
**

**.  
**

Una noche como cualquier otra me desperté en mi futón completamente sobresaltado. Aquel sueño llegó a mí como una revelación, si no consumaba aquella pelea quizás no existieran más días en mí vida para realizarla. Fue por esa razón que me decidí a conquistar mí última batalla: recuperar el amor de aquella valiosa mujer.

No sabría decir exactamente en que momento todo el amor que por ella sentí se volcó en una completa ignorancia por los asuntos del corazón, pero así fue. ¿Sería una hipocresía desear que volviera a mí? ¿O quizás todo esto es un capricho de mí lujuria por obtener lo inalcanzable? No, no creo que sea eso. Pero en cualquier caso mí meta en ese momento era clara y mis sentimientos estaban a flor de piel.

Nunca pude permitir que otros hombres se acercaran a su belleza, eso me transformaba en el hombre más débil, y todo sin recurrir a delicadas moxas. Si otro se acercaba a mí mayor fortuna con intenciones de galanterías mí cabeza estallaba y mí cuerpo ardía. Créanme cuando les digo que no exagero, hice hasta lo imposible para alejarlos y yo, yo solo me rendí porqué así lo quiso ella; por lo menos así lo quiere recordar mi memoria.

Lleno de incertidumbre dirigí mis pasos hacia su morada. Debo de confesar que para ser un luchador cuya existencia se basó en la táctica, esa noche no poseía ninguna. Todavía no tengo muy claro dentro de mí cabeza como es que mis pies, por voluntad propia, comenzaron a rozar la tierra y el asfalto mientras que mis ojos danzaban poseídos en busca de de las palabras "Nekohanten".

Entrar fue fácil para mí, en ese momento hasta podría haber sorteado fantasmas con tal de llegar a ella. Todo allí dentro se encontraba cubierto por las sombras de la noche, absolutamente todo; a excepción de los escasos objetos que se veían bañados por la luz de la abertura que yo mismo fabriqué.

Las mesas formaban entre si un perfecto pentágono y las sillas estaban corridas cuarenta y cinco grados hacía la derecha, de poder contemplar aquella figura desde el aire se podría observar un armónico esquema. Esa era otra de las cosas que me enloquecía de aquella mujer: su ampulosa prolijidad.

Para ella ninguna situación estaba librada al azar. Sus manos empequeñecían y enaltecían todo lo que su caprichosa imaginación amazona deseara, siempre sospeché que nuestro casual encuentro aquella noche de invierno no tenía nada de casual.

Cuando ingresé a su habitación para tomar mis prendas de colección la vi postrada, sola y desprotegida. No intenté esconderme, algo en mí, como si quisiera quedarse ahí marcado para siempre, me enlazó los pies y se ganó mí aprecio. Ella de inmediato descubrió mí localización, temblé por mí vida: conocía a la perfección a las de su clase. Pero contrario a lo que podría llegar a imaginar y aún sabiendo que yo era un rastrero ladrón, me pidió que le alcanzara las hierbas con las que se medicaba y me hizo compañía.

¿Confiaste en mí, Cologne? , ¿Tu delicada y frágil figura de niña necesitó de mis cuidados, o solo fue una artimaña planeada por tus suaves manos?

Tantos bellos recuerdos llegaron a mí que me produjeron la imperiosa necesidad de tomarte en ese mismo momento. Ahora el ambiente también se encontraba viciado del aroma que desprendían mis feromonas.

— ¿¡Me escuchas, mujer!? — recuerdo que lo pronuncié así. Sí; así fue. Después aguardé por tu respuesta. — ¿¡Me hueles siquiera!? , ¡Desciende y ven hacia mis brazos!

El viento que se filtraba por el boquete que construí y tu puerta engendraron una veloz ráfaga que acarició mi rostro. Seguí de pie junto a tus adorables sillas e interpreté lo que me vino en gana: percibí tu caprichosa contestación.

— ¿Qué debo ir en tu busca?: así se habla. Esa es la mujer que deseo — me dije en un tono de voz mezquino. En ese instante mis pies se dirigieron hacia la escalera, paso a paso algo dentro de mí ardía intensamente. Tan caliente como las brazas preparadas por un herrero que desea convertir al metal en una bella espada a base de fugaces roces.

Porqué yo ya lo sé, y tú ¿también lo sabes, no? el desenlace es inminente cuando nuestros cuerpos colisionan.

Finalmente me acerqué a tu puerta y sentí tu aura encendida por lo que detecté que al igual que yo no habías podido dormir. Me relamí. Sé que sentiste mí presencia y aún así no huiste ni intentaste atacarme, conozco cada uno de tus movimientos, incluso mejor que tú.

Te levantaste de la cama y pude ver tu camisón cubriendo todo tu cuerpo. Él no sabía que estar sobre ti suponía una ofensa hacia mi persona, solo por esa vez le dejé pasar aquella burla. Pero no pensaba dejar pasar un atrevimiento más de esos. Desde este día en adelante te quise aguardándome sin molestos obstáculos, desnuda: solo para mí y para nadie más.

— Señora — miré por sobre tu hombro. Me sentí pequeño. Resulta increíble que a esa altura de mí vida aquella presencia persistiera en mí ser. Pero ahí estaba, esa terrorífica figura después de tantos años me seguía acechando y claramente en esa escena yo era su presa.

El miedo al rechazo se reía en mí cara.

— Happy. ¿Qué haces en mí habitación a estas horas? — me dijiste en un tono de voz disminuido que a mí me supo a ronroneo. Todo mí cuerpo se cimbró con aquella pregunta: ¡que cruel eres, mujer! Un hombre se presenta en tu pieza a media noche con los ojos inyectados de deseo ¿y tú le preguntas que es lo que desea?

— A ti — te respondí sin darme cuenta de que me estaba contestando a mí mismo. Me observaste con las cejas arqueadas y la boca torcida. Debo haberte confundido.

— Estoy aquí por ti — ya está: lo había dicho. Finalmente así lo hice. En ese momento las cosas no podían estar más claras. Entonces: ¿por qué me observaste como si lo que te acabara de decir fuera una completa locura?

— No se que es lo que planeas hacer — te arreglaste el pelo y buscaste tu báculo con la mirada — Pero escúchame, puesto que te arrepentirás y yo no voy a estar ahí para consolarte del error que supone que te acerques: aléjate y hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió.

Quizás esas no fueran tus literales palabras, ¿y como podría yo saberlo? si por cada señal que me ofrecías yo solo era capaz de acercar mis pies a tu figura mientras desoía cada una de tus recomendaciones. Si mis palabras no te persuadían me obligabas a arremeter discursivamente con mis manos.

Yo sé que al igual que sobre mí, sobre ti también pesaba la presencia del rechazo, esa noche lo pude deducir al observar tus perlados ojos.

— Cologne chan…— susurré mientras mis diminutos dedos se entrelazaban con tu cabellera y te otorgaba un roce tímido sobre tus labios. Soy un cachorro de león cuando me encuentro a tu lado.

Estaba completamente cegado por tus largos rizos, aquellos parecían no temerle a la muerte. Su longitudinal estructura danzaba junto con las yemas de mis dedos mientras se burlaba de mí. Se reía a causa de que él sabía que te tendría siempre a su lado, y yo, yo solo era un foráneo que llegaba para desordenar tu cuerpo. Fui tu amante y tu arquitecto, aunque sea por esa noche pude serlo.

— No — escuché que salió de tu garganta — No sabes que es lo que estás haciendo. Te vas a arrepentir y… — no te dejé proseguir. Mis brazos te rodean con fuerza y mi cerebro procesó todo con una rapidez deslumbrante. El temor había abandonado todo mí cuerpo y fue reemplazado por una intrepidez que empujó a mí locura hacia el abismo.

— Nunca, ¿me oíste? — ¡Nunca! te respondí con toda seguridad mientras exhalaba el aire en tu cuello. Tu piel seguía siendo tan suave como la recordaba. Los años no pasaron en vano, su superficie a pesar de ser tan delicada se encontraba, al igual que la mía, demostrando su madurez.

— Jamás — te susurré, ya que mis labios en ese momento se encontraban a un centímetro de tu oído. Me acerqué a tus carnosos labios con una parsimonia digna de un orfebre y ahora ya sí, devoré a tu boca con la impaciencia poseedora de un infante.

¡Es que no podía más! Mis labios por voluntad propia viajaban hacia tu pecho para besarlo hasta el cansancio. ¿Habrás creído que yo era el culpable de ese atroz y desatado acto? De ser así te habrías equivocado; pues la responsable fue la lujuria que tú y solo tú desatas en mí. Fuiste tan culpable de mis acciones como yo, perversa dama. Ese era tú juego, maliciosa fémina, y yo solo era quién padecía por tus movimientos. Una víctima que al parecer no tenía más opción que arrojarte sobre aquella cama.

Pequeña figura ¿Cómo es que en un cuerpo tan frágil era posible ocultar tanta fortaleza? ¿Cómo es que tus uñas podían destruir montañas y esa noche eran incapaces de apartar el peso de mí cuerpo?

Una pregunta rondaba por mí cabeza: ¿realmente desearía tanto como yo participar de lo que mí cuerpo sentía y así amarme; a mí, a este demencial hombre, aún cuando su cabeza ya no sea parte de la realidad? Necesitaba la respuesta en ese mismo instante si no quería enloquecer.

— ¿Podrás seguir a este viejo loco en cada uno de sus movimientos?

Temí. La sangre voló hacia mis piernas que aguardaban listas para correr en caso que me dijeras que no. Pero yo tenía fe, sabía que me dirías que sí, que ese calor almacenado en nuestros cuerpos aguardaba por la presencia del otro.

¡Sí! Afirmaste lo que sentías por mí con solo una sonrisa y toda prenda que calzabas voló en compañía de nuestros miedos, así nos demostramos que las palabras salían sobrando en nuestra alcoba. Al día siguiente pudimos detenernos a conversar y utilizamos las palabras, pero esa noche; solo quise marcarte con la yema de mis dedos cuan intenso puede llegar a ser mí sentir.

Esta mañana me detuve a contemplarla en toda su belleza mientras la liberaba de mis labios. He de confesarles algo que ella desconoce y de lo que yo me siento profundamente orgulloso: cada sentimiento y sutil aroma que enviste sobre su delicado cuerpo fue fabricado por mí dios personal; un sujeto avaro y ambicioso como ninguno, pero que un caluroso día de verano, aún cuando se encontraba cansado y demasiado excitado, no tuvo ningún reparo en moldearla tiernamente con todas las virtudes existentes. Solo para mí y para nadie más.

— Eres hermosa, Cologne — detecto su movimiento junto a mí y la vuelvo a besar fugazmente — Lo sigues siendo, no importa la cantidad de años que pasen sobre nuestros cuerpos, y eso es algo que tú no me puedes negar. Porqué estoy completamente convencido y sin lugar a dudas: eres hermosa. Eres totalmente mía y solo mía, y de nadie más. Agradezco al destino por eso.

Fin.

* * *

Yo lloré ¿Y vos? ¿Ah, no? Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo soy una romántica incurable que se sensibiliza cuando externa todos estos bellos sentimientos (suspiro) Ya me siento mejor, ¡ahora tengo ganas de cosas malas! ser siempre buena aburre.

Este es el final, pero solo del capitulo dos, de las locuras de Happosai. Ahora que logré sacar esta fase de él, voy por más.

¡Bananabesos y uvabrazos, amigos lectores! Jorgi : )


End file.
